paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavish Price
)}} }}Lavish Price is a woman that Stephen originally believed to be the owner of a lost dog he found. Along with the Mayview Mini Mall's Dave Jones mascot, she is one of the antagonists of Chapter 6. Appearance Lavish has blue eyes and short brown wavy hair with the points styled behind her, though a small curl falls over the middle of her forehead. She wears pink lipstick and pink fingernail polish. In Chapter 6, Lavish wears small blue circular earrings, a white dress shirt with an open collar, grey jeans that end slightly above her ankles, a brown belt with a gold buckle, brown high heels with a strap in the middle, and multiple gold jewelry pieces including a hooped necklace with a teardrop jewel, two bracelets on her left wrist with one being thicker than the other, two rings on her left hand, a gold bracelet on her right arm, and a wrist clasp on her right wrist. Personality Lavish is rather greedy, as she initially tries to get out of compensating Stephen by claiming a lost dog's name to be "Cash Reward", using her ex-husband DJ Mothman due to his "vast snake-oil vitamin supplement fortune" and admonishing her partner in crime for causing her to lose 7 cents. She's also self-centered and can't accept faults, twisting her giving Stephen 7 cents after seeing his dejected expression into Stephen "shaking her down" for the money. Paranatural Chapter 6 After calling the number on a lost dog poster, Stephen arrives at Lavish's house, where she takes the Long Dog from him. She claims that the "Cash Reward" stated on the poster is actually the dog's name, but rewards Stephen with some change after seeing him look upset. She then thanks him for bringing the dog to her and goes back inside, leaving Stephen to walk away heartbroken. Stephen returns to the house after discovering that the picture on the lost dog poster had objects from his visit to the Crystal Clearance shop earlier that day as well as the fact that all of the legitimate numbers on the other lost dog posters had been taped over with Lavish's number. Watching through a window, he witnesses Lavish laughing maniacally at obtaining another dog to use in her bitcoin mining scheme. Lavish then praises the Dave Jones mascot while complaining about her ex-husband, and insults Stephen's naivety at thinking the dog's name was Cash Reward before telling the mascot that she would be adding the 7 cents she gave to Stephen on to his next minion tithe. When Stephen bursts into the room and demands her to hand over the dog, she instructs the mascot to deal with it, calling it his mess. The mascot responds by revealing that they're a cop, prompting Lavish to attack them. Lavish swings a painting at the mascot, sending the mascot's hook flying through the air. A squad of police then burst through her front door and announce "This is a raid!" Lavish charges at them, using the painting as a shield, but is presumably captured and handcuffed. However, she escapes. Relationships Family * DJ Mothman - Lavish holds her ex-husband in little regard, sneering at his image in a picture of her family (where she's making the same expression). The primary reason she hasn't filed for divorce against him is because she relies on his vast fortune, and she hopes to leave him once her dog-powered bitcoin mining scheme bears fruit. Other * Dave Jones Mascot- The mascot is her partner-in-crime, helping her obtain dogs for her scheme. She lovingly refers to him as "a reasonable facsimile of a handsome business tycoon" but quickly resorts to threatening him when he poses any threat to her losing money and doesn't hesitate to attack him when she considers him a traitor. * Stephen - Although Lavish initially treated Stephen cordially to obtain the dog, she views him as an idiot for accepting that the dog's name was Cash Reward. She also interprets Stephen's sad expression upon relinquishing the dog as him shaking her down for money. Quotes )}} )}} )}} Trivia * The subtitles above Lavish's name refer to her as a "Villainous Divorcèe (to be)". The "-Lee" in her name is crossed out, indicating her original name to be "Lavish Price". * Lavish and her daughter Ritz share a few quirks: ** Both had their names initially revealed in a title card. ** Both Ritz and Lavish include drawn hearts in their sentences, particularly when referring to themselves. ** Both share the same taste in gold jewelry. Gallery Lavish Price First Appearance.png|Lavish's first appearance in the comic. ( ) Lavish Price Evil Laugh.png|Lavish laughs evilly at obtaining the dog for her plans. ( ) Ritz Lavish and DJ Mothman Family Photo.png|A family portrait of Lavish, DJ Mothman and Ritz. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chapter Antagonists Category:Chapter 6 Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Alive